Black Side vs White Side
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke berada dalam tubuh yang sama dan bergantian muncul ketika terjadi perubahan mood. Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina". [AU]


Di sebuah kota bernama Konoha, ada peristiwa yang seyogyanya menggemparkan. Namun, peristiwa itu ditutupi oleh dua keluarga yang terlibat sehingga masyarakat tidak tahu terjadinya peristiwa yang bila diketahui akan mengundang sirat heran. Bagaimana tidak? Peristiwa itu bermula 18 tahun silam ketika Uchiha Mikoto dan Hyuuga Haruka melahirkan di ruangan yang sama. Tatkala melahirkan pada hari yang sama yakni 14 Februari dan jam yang sama itulah suatu kejadian yang seharusnya mustahil terjadi. Kedua bayi yang lahir itu tiba-tiba bersinar terang-benderang. Namun, bukan hanya itu yang terjadi. Sang bayi Uchiha tiba-tiba dikelilingi aura gelap sementara sang Hyuuga dikelilingi aura yang gemerlap.

_PATS!_

Kedua bayi itu tiba-tiba terbang dan menyatu menjadi satu wujud yang terkadang menjadi wujud bayi Uchiha dan bayi Hyuuga bergantian.

**Black Side vs White Side**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina/AU/OoC**

18 tahun sejak kejadian itu, sang bayi ajaib tidak dapat bersekolah dengan normal. Ia tinggal di rumah tanpa mengenyam pendidikan apa pun. Hanya dijejali oleh buku-buku agar _mereka_ tidak ketinggalan ilmu. Uchiha Mikoto dan Hyuuga Haruka akhirnya memutuskan tinggal pada satu rumah yang sama karena kini anak mereka menyatu.

Jika sang anak berada dalam _good mood_, ia akan menjadi Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis jelita berambut _indigo_ dan bermata _lavender_ yang lembut hati dan patuh. Bisa dibilang semua sifat baik ada padanya. Namun, jika sang anak menjadi _bad mood_, ia akan menjadi Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ tampan bermata oniks yang pendendam dan tidak peduli pada apa pun kecuali bagaimana cara menuntaskan amarahnya. Semua cerminan sifat tercela ada padanya. Namun, meski begitu bertolak belakang, _toh_, mereka saling menguatkan dan melindungi satu sama lain.

* * *

"_Hei, itu gadis yang tidak bersekolah yang tinggal di kediaman mewah di sana! Kabarnya ia anak salah-satu keluarga kaya di Konoha!" Seorang bocah nakal berbisik pada rekannya._

_Sang rekan yang memiliki ciri berambut coklat pendek itu kemudian tertawa jahil. "Bagaimana kalau kita usili. Siapa tahu kita bisa mendapat uang untuk pergi ke game center!"_

"_Ide bagus, Kankuro!" _

_Dua bocah itu lantas muncul di depan Hyuuga Hinata kecil yang pada saat itu tengah berjalan-jalan dengan mengenakan jaket dan celana longgar. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengenakan gaun, namun Sasuke menolak. Pemuda oniks itu takut tiba-tiba ada perubahan mood dan menjadikan Sasuke keluar menggantikan Hinata. Bisa dibayangkan jika seorang tampan Sasuke memakai gaun panjang? Mengerikan._

"_Hei! Mau ke mana kau, Nona?" Bocah bernama Kankuro muncul di depan Hinata sedangkan bocah satunya yang bernama Lee muncul dari belakang dan menjaga agar Hinata tidak kabur._

_Hinata yang ketakutan hanya bisa terdiam. "K-kalian mau apa?"_

"_Mau apa? Serahkan uangmu!" Kankuro mendekat. Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya tidak menolak hendak menyerahkan sejumlah pundi-pundi uang yang ia bawa di sakunya. _

"_Hei, Kankuro. Nona ini manis juga. Bagaimana kalau dia kita ajak bermain bersama kita?" Lee memberikan ide. _

"_Ide bagus, Lee. Hei, Nona, ayo temani kami!"_

"_E-eh? Ma-maaf. Tapi, aku harus segera pulang." Hinata teringat janjinya pada ibunya (baik Haruka atau Mikoto) untuk segera pulang dan tidak berlama-lama di luar._

"_Sudahlah, ikut saja!" Kankuro menarik tangan Hinata pergi. Hinata mencoba berontak namun tenaga laki-laki memang sangat kuat. Hinata berjalan jauh dari arah rumahnya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat jalan pulang. _

_Suatu ketika, pegangan di tangannya melonggar dan Hinata memanfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk melarikan diri. Ia berlari tak tentu arah dan memacu kaki dengan kencang karena dua bocah laki-laki itu mengejarnya._

"_Hei, tunggu! Jangan kabur kau!"_

_Hinata bersembunyi di dalam kotak sampah besar yang telah kosong. Setelah mendengar bahwa kedua bocah tadi menyerah mencarinya, ia memberanikan diri keluar. _

_Hinata yang jarang keluar rumah sampai sejauh ini berjalan tak bertujuan. Akhirnya, ia menangis di tengah jalan karena merasa seperti kucing yang tersesat. Beruntung, setelahnya ada seorang polisi baik bernama Iruka yang lewat dengan sepeda dan mengantarkannya ke kediaman Uchiha-Hyuuga._

* * *

_Setelah kejadian itu, sesampainya di rumah, perubahan mood terjadi. Bad mood. Maka Sasuke yang menggantikan Hinata. Seharian itu Mikoto tampak senang karena akhirnya bertemu sang anak lagi. Sasuke yang tahu kejadian yang menimpa Hinata berjanji menuntut balas pada kedua bocah laki-laki tersebut._

_Maka keesokan harinya Sasuke berjalan kembali ke rute yang Hinata lalui dengan harapan bertemu kedua bocah yang sudah mengisengi Hinata. Ia menyeringai ketika menemukan dua mangsanya. Dengan kaos dan celana hitam ia berjalan mendekati dua bocah tersebut. Membuat sang bocah bernama Kankuro mengangkat alis._

"_Ada ada? Tatapanmu seperti mengajak berkelahi."_

"_Memang." Jawab Sasuke santai. "Aku ke sini untuk menghajar kalian yang berani-beraninya mengganggu gadis kecil yang kemarin."_

"_Ah!" Lee menepuk tangan sekali. "Gadis kecil yang kemarin, ya. Memang dia siapamu, eh?"_

_Sasuke menunjuk dadanya dengan jempolnya sendiri. "Dia milikku. Siapa pun yang berani mengusiknya tak akan kuampuni!"_

"_Ciiih~ aku jadi senewen, nih. Sombong sekali kau, bocah!" Kankuro meloncat dari ayunan yang semula menjadi tempat ia berdiri. Kankuro memasang kuda-kuda berkelahi sementara Lee ada di samping Kankuro dengan kuda-kuda bertarung juga._

"_Maju!" Tantang Sasuke._

_Keduanya bocah itu maju. Sayangnya, Sasuke begitu gesit melancarkan serangan yang tak dapat dielak keduanya sedikit pun yang membuat Sasuke menang telak. Kedua bocah tersebut menangis karena kalah dan kesakitan. Perkelahian itu baru dapat berhenti setelah ada orang dewasa yang melihat dan menghentikan Sasuke yang masih menyerang kedua bocah tersebut secara membabibuta._

* * *

Karena sejak dilahirkan mereka ada dalam satu jasad, mereka jadi merasa tidak membutuhkan siapa pun lagi. Karena, walau ketus, Sasuke akan menjadi sangat baik untuk Hinata dan Hinata selalu ada untuk menenangkan Sasuke. Di dalam jasad mereka, terdapat sebuah dimensi hampa. Di dimensi hampa itulah mereka mengobrol bersama dan menentukan selanjutnya siapa yang akan keluar, Hinata atau Sasuke. Ketika Hinata merasa lapar, Sasuke pun akan merasakan lapar. Tidak peduli siapa yang makan, keduanya akan merasa kenyang. Seperti itulah mereka berbagi kehidupan.

Namun, kehidupan memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Hinata yang mulai beranjak dewasa mulai sering melihat sekumpulan gadis yang berbincang bersama dan ia menjadi iri. Ia pun ingin bisa memiliki teman untuk diajak berkumpul bersama. Ia ingin hidup normal. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sudah anti-sosial dan hanya bersosialisasi dengan Hinata dan kelaurganya saja (baik Uchiha maupun Hyuuga). Kalau pun ia muncul, orang yang paling sering mengobrol dengan sang _raven_ tampan itu paling-paling hanya Itachi, sang kakak kandung atau Hanabi, sang adik kandung (yang sebenarnya adik kandung Hinata).

Hingga ketika mereka berkumpul di dimensi hampa, Hinata menceritakan isi hatinya.

"Kau ingin punya teman gadis?" Sasuke bertanya _to the point_. Memberikan kesimpulan dari cerita Hinata barusan.

Hyuuga cantik itu mengangguk. Sasuke memijat dahi.

"Apa aku kurang sehingga kau menginginkan teman gadis yang lain?"

_**DEG!**_

Hinata merasa jantungnya seperti tertusuk duri. Bagaimana pun ia dan Sasuke selama ini tidak pernah memiliki teman lain dan mereka tidak merasa bermasalah dengan keadaan. Tapi, keinginannya memiliki teman sesama gadis dan menjalani hari normal membuat ia merasa sedikit egois.

"Ya, sudahlah. Pergilan ke luar sana dan carilah teman." Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Hinata dan memperbolehkannya untuk lebih bebas ke luar.

* * *

Sasuke melakukannya karena ia ingin Hinata bahagia. Hinata mulai membuka diri. Ia mulai sering berkumpul dengan gadis-gadis yang tinggal di sekitar sana seperti Karin, Ino dan Sakura. Mereka memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik. Hinata juga memiliki kenalan seorang laki-laki bernama Kiba.

Satu bulan sudah Hinata bersosialisasi. Rekan-rekannya tampak tak mempermasalahkan kondisi Hinata yang tidak bersekolah karena Hinata tetap dapat mengikuti pembicaraan mereka dengan baik berkat kecerdasannya. Namun, Sasuke mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Hinata memang bahagia. Namun, rasanya Hinata mulai terlena dengan kehidupan sosialnya. Mungkin Hyuuga manis itu sudah terlalu memendam keinginannya untuk berteman dengan orang lain sehingga ia terlampau senang dan mungkin lupa diri. Hinata mulai mendominasi raga yang seharusnya juga milik Sasuke. Alhasil, Sasuke jadi jarang sekali muncul. Bahkan sosok Sasuke tak muncul sebulan terakhir ini. Hinata pun tak lagi bercengkerama dengan Sasuke di dimensi hampa.

Sasuke merasa keberadaannya mulai diabaikan dan seolah terhapuskan.

* * *

Hari ini Hinata kembali berencana untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya nanti siang. Ia bangun sangat pagi dan sudah berdandan rapi bahkan ketika jam masih menunjukkan angka tujuh pagi. Tentu saja Hinata tetap mengenakan jaket dan celana longgar khas laki-laki.

Namun, Hinata yang kala itu terlalu terburu-buru menuju ruang makan di mana ruang makan itu berada di lantai satu terpeleset saat baru saja menapaki lantai karena ia tak tahu bahwa lantai tersebut sedang dipel oleh Haruka. Perubahan _mood_ terjadi, Sasuke pun muncul.

"Ibu ini apa-apaan, sih. Kenapa tidak bilang lantainya sedang dipel?" Gerutunya pada Hyuuga Haruka. Mikoto yang tengah mencuci piring di dapur mendengar suara sang anak yang sudah satu bulan tak didengarnya. Ia bergegas ke lantas atas.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto memekik girang. Membuat Sasuke yang tengah menggerutu pada ibu keduanya mengalihkan pandangan pada ibu aslinya.

"Ibu?"

"_Kyaaa_~ Ibu senang sekali kau akhirnya muncul! Ibu kangen sekali padamu!" Mikoto melompat dan memeluk erat sang anak. Hingga akhirnya ibu-anak itu kembali terpeleset bersama-sama.

* * *

"_Fiuuuh_. Akhirnya … rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak muncul dan menghirup udara bumi." Sasuke meregangkan lehernya. Sudah lama ia tidak memakai tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia memandang jam dinding di depannya. _'Kalau tidak salah hari ini Hinata ada janji jam satu siang.'_

Sasuke terdiam. Haruskah ia menyerahkan lagi tubuh tersebut pada Hinata? Namun, dengan kondisi Hinata yang sekarang, ia pasti akan kembali sulit muncul terkecuali jika ada kebetulan di mana perubahan _mood_ terjadi. Tetapi, jika ia bersikeras memakai tubuhnya, Hinata tidak bisa datang ke acaranya.

Sasuke berpikir cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa ia sendirilah yang akan datang ke acara tersebut dan berkata bahwa Hinata tak dapat datang. Ia ingin pergi bukan karena ingin mendapat teman. Namun, karena ia ingin memastikan bahwa Hinata tidak terlibat dalam pertemanan yang tidak sehat.

* * *

Karena berada dalam jasad yang sama, otomatis mereka memiliki otak yang sama. Itu artinya apa pun yang Hinata pikirkan juga akan menjadi apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Yang tidak dapat dibagi hanya perasaan karena perasaan tidak terkait dengan jasad maupun organ tubuh.

Sasuke melangkah pada sebuah kafe kecil namun indah di perempatan jalan. Sebuah kemeja putih, _sweater_ biru tua dan celana _jeans_ panjang membuat ia dilirik para hawa yang berjalan di sana. Itu membuatnya gerah dan ingin menampar hawa itu satu per satu.

_Klinting!_

Lonceng di pintu kafe berdenting saat Sasuke membuka pintu. Begitu Sasuke melangkah masuk, pengunjung wanita di dalam kafe langsung melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Karin, Ino, Sakura dan Kiba terheran-heran ketika pemuda yang menjadi perhatian dalam sekejap itu menghampiri meja mereka.

Dengan gaya cueknya Sasuke berdiri di depan meja keempatnya. "Kalian teman Hinata, bukan? Ia tidak bisa datang hari ini karena ada keperluan."

Mata Karin, Ino dan Sakura mendadak berubah bentuk menjadi merah muda. "Siapa namamu? Duduklah dulu di sini."

"_Hn_." Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut duduk bersama keempatnya. Ia tak bicara apa pun, hanya menjawab singkat setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Karin, Ino dan Sakura sudah mabuk kepayang terhadapnya. Sampai Sakura menanyakan suatu pertanyaan pada Sasuke yang mengubah suasana di sana.

"Tapi, kau siapa Hinata, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau mau repot-repot ke sini dan menggantikan Hinata."

Karin, Ino dan Sakura berharap Sasuke manjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan kata teman, saudara atau kerabat. Namun, jawaban Sasuke memunculkan reaksi terkejut dari keempatnya.

"Dia milikku."

Keempat rekan Hinata itu berteriak kencang.

"_Ah_, sudah sore." Pemuda Uchiha tersadar akan waktu saat matanya bertumbukan dengan jam dinding. "Aku harus pulang dulu. Permisi."

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu meninggalkan keempat rekan Hinata yang masih syok. Tanpa Sasuke tahu bahwa jawabannya mengundang reaksi berbeda-beda dari rekan Hinata yang ada di sana.

'_Sasuke akan kujadikan milikku!'_

'_Hinata harus disingkirkan. Aku akan merebut Sasuke darinya.'_

'_Terlalu tampan! Ah, Sasuke~'_

'_Hinata tak akan kubiarkan menjadi miliknya.'_

* * *

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya dan Hinata. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas. Meresapi aroma Hinata yang tersisa di sana.

'_Harum.'_

_Ah_, entah sejak kapan ia merasa nyaman seperti ini hanya karena mencium aroma Hinata. Ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa alasan kenapa ia tak membutuhkan seorang pun teman adalah karena keberadaan Hinata untuknya sudah membuat hidupnya merasa sempurna. Andaikan saja ia dan Hinata tidak terjebak dalam satu raga yang sama. Mungkin ia akan melamar Hinata menjadi istrinya.

Tapi, jika tidak menjadi satu tubuh seperti ini, Sasuke tak menjamin Hinata ingin terus bersamanya. Sungguh pilihan yang sulit.

Di sisi lain, ia pasti akan merasa kesepian. 18 tahun lamanya ia hidup secara tidak normal. Melalui saat-saat yang bagi orang lain terasa ajaib dan luar biasa. Apakah ia akan terus begini selamanya, ataukah tidak? Tak ada jaminan untuk pilihan yang mana pun.

* * *

Malam hari, sebelum tidur, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata di dimensi hampa di bawah alam bawah sadarnya. Ia terbelalak melihat Hinata yang memurung.

"Hinata? Kau tak apa?"

Gadis itu diam dan merunduk. Menolak memandang sang pemuda Uchiha di depannya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"Kenapa?" Hinata membuka mulut. "Kenapa Sasuke yang datang ke acara itu?"

Sasuke sudah menduganya. Hinata pasti akan murung karena hal ini. Pemuda Uchiha itu melihat ke samping, rasanya bersalah sekali membuat gadis yang selama ini bersamanya bermuram durja.

Sasuke baru saja akan bilang maaf. Tapi, Hinata menginterupsinya.

"Kenapa kita harus satu tubuh? Kenapa kita tidak terpisah saja?"

Sasuke sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia menatap tajam pada Hinata. "Kau serius bicara begitu?"

"Aku … aku sudah tak tahan lagi, Sasuke! Aku ingin hidup normal! Aku tidak mau begini terus seumur hidupku! Aku mengutuk kehidupanku yang seperti ini! Aku benci!"

Sasuke menggoncangkan bahu Hinata, emosinya naik mendengar sang Hyuuga berseru demikian. Air mata sang Uchiha mulai terbendung di matanya. Membuat oniks hitam itu berkaca. "Kau serius bicara seperti, Hinata? Jadi, selama ini kau tidak merasa bahagia hidup seperti bersamaku? JAWAB!"

"_Kh _…." Air mata Hinata berlinang melihat pemuda Uchiha yang selama ini melindunginya untuk pertamakali menangis di hadapannya. Hyuuga itu merasa dadanya sesak ketika akhirnya Uchiha itu melepas tangannya dan berbalik.

Hanya ada satu kalimat singkat yang menutup pembicaraan dingin di antara mereka. "Kalau begitu, aku juga berharap hidup kita yang seperti ini berakhir dan kita punya jasad yang berbeda."

* * *

Hinata menggosok-gosokkan matanya dan mengerang pelan. Suara-suara ramai dari lantai bawah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Astaga, Sasuke! B-bagaimana bisa? Tuhan, syukurlah!"

Teriakan Mikoto adalah yang paling kencang ia dengar.

'_Sasuke?' _

Hinata memutuskan untuk turun. Langkahnya gontai karena teringat pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke semalam. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia berada di tubuhnya sendiri? Apakah Sasuke sengaja membuat Hinata menggantikannya?

Hinata perlahan meniti anak tangga. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rambut _raven_ milik seseorang. Ia nyaris memekik kencang karena tak percaya dengan objek di hadapannya. Objek yang tengah dipeluk oleh Mikoto dan dikelilingi seluruh anggota Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

"Tidak mungkin …."

Haruka yang pertamakali menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah bangun dan berada di lantai bawah spontan memeluk sang buah hati.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Haruka mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ibu, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

"Ibu juga tidak tahu, Nak. Ini keajaiban! Kalian terpisah! Kalian memiliki tubuh masing-masing!"

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Hinata menyentuh pelipisnya yang terasa berkunang. Rasa kehilangan dan tidak percaya membuat ia didera pusing yang sangat dan membuat ia terhuyung ke depan seketika.

Hinata pun jatuh pingsan dan tubuhnya digotong oleh sang pemuda _raven_ itu.

Samar, Hinata bisa mendengarkan suara Sasuke di dekatnya. Suara yang berkata "selamat tinggal".

* * *

Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia berharap apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu sebelum jatuh pingsan adalah mimpi. Namun, ketika ia turun ke lantai bawah dan melihat tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga Uchiha di sana, ia menjadi yakin bahwa apa yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi melainkan kenyataan.

Pandangan mata Hinata menjadi sayu. Mengapa setelah sekian lama baru saat ini mereka terpisah? Hinata sudah terlanjur merasa bahwa ia dan Sasuke tak akan terpisahkan. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia tidak siap menerimanya. Perpisahan ini amat menyedihkan. Di lain sisi, gadis _lavender_ itu merasa menyesal. Seharusnya kata-katanya semalam tak pernah ia utarakan pada Sasuke. Ia hanya sedikit dongkol karena Sasuke mengambil porsinya untuk datang ke acara. Ia selalu mengidam-idamkannya. Namun, ia tahu penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Ia kini memang bisa bebas mengikuti acara apa pun sekehendaknya. Berteman dan bahkan ia bisa menempuh pendidikan. Tapi, tanpa Sasuke … ia jadi kehilangan minat sama sekali terhadap segala hal.

* * *

Haruka menyapa sang sulungnya. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia melihat ke arah jalan tanpa teralih. Haruka tersenyum getir. Diraihnya kepala sang anak dan dibawanya ke pundaknya. "Ibu paham perasaanmu. Kau dan Sasuke selama ini selalu bersama. Jadi, setelah terpisah pasti terasa sepi sekali. Ibu juga merasa kehilangan. Bagaimana pun sudah 18 tahun ibu tinggal bersama mereka. Tapi, kita masih bisa mengunjungi mereka, sayang. Mereka hanya pindah ke Mansion Uchiha di kota sebelah."

Hinata tetap membisu. Ia memejamkan mata dan akhirnya isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang ibu sementara sang ibu menyisir rambut _indigo_-nya.

"Bermainlah dengan Hanabi agar kau tidak kesepian. Ibu juga sudah meminta sepupumu, Neji, untuk datang berkunjung ke sini."

* * *

Sasuke meletakkan tas yang sejak tadi ia selendangkan di pundaknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa di Mansion Uchiha. Rumah aslinya sebelum ia dan keluarganya tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya melambung jauh. Sasuke bahkan tak sadar bahwa namanya dipanggil berkali-kali oleh sang kakak.

Ia masih tidak percaya pada apa yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin ia dan Hinata bisa terpisah? Apa ini karena ia dan Hinata yang kehilangan kendali kelepasan bicara dan minta dipisahkan?

Sepertinya iya. Karena selama ini mereka berdua memang tidak pernah bicara demikian. Mereka menerima takdir di antara mereka dengan lapang. Sekali pun terkadang mereka mengeluh dengan takdir. Tapi, mereka tak pernah terang-terangan melontarkannya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Jujur saja, kau rindu Hinata, 'kan?" Itachi secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Sasuke dan merangkul gemas adik semata wayangnya itu.

Sasuke tak memberi tanggapan sehingga Itachi memilih mengacak rambut _raven_ milik Uchiha tersebut. "Kau dan Hinata itu seperti hitam dan putih. Kau kutub negatif dan Hinata kutub positif. Perbedaan itulah yang menjadikan kalian berdua tarik-menarik dan akhirnya menyatu. Itulah yang akhirnya menghasilkan cinta."

Sasuke terkesiap. Kata jitu itu membuat Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara. "Cinta? Maksudmu, aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata?"

"Bagaimana, yaaa?"

* * *

Neji keluar dari kamar Hinata sembari menghela napas. Ia mendatangi dapur tempat di mana Haruka berada.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Neji?" Haruka mencuci tangannya.

Neji angkat bahu. "Sulit sekali. Ia benar-benar merasa terpukul dengan keadaan. Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa menerima realita bahwa ia dan Sasuke sudah terpisah."

Pandangan khawatir terlihat sarat di wajah ibu dua anak itu. Ia mengeringkan tangannya dengan sebuah kain dan berjalan ke lantai atas.

Dibukanya pintu kamar Hinata. Haruka tidak bisa menahan cemas ketika melihat Hinata yang hanya memeluk lutut di sudut kamarnya. Sarapan yang ia sediakan pun belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Padahal sejak malam Hinata belum menyantap apa pun.

"Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tidak bereaksi. Hanya mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit. Bagian bawah matanya sembab dan terlihat jejak air mata yang masih kentara di sana.

"Pergilah jalan-jalan. Itu pasti akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Hinata mengangguk. Mungkin ibunya benar. Ia butuh jalan-jalan.

* * *

Hinata menelusuri pertokoan seorang diri. Ia menolak halus tawaran Neji yang ingin menemaninya. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian saat ini dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Terasa begitu sesak, kosong dan tidak ada kebahagiaan. Padahal ketika bersama Sasuke, segala hal terasa menyenangkan. Sasuke selalu melindunginya. Menggantikan dirinya ketika ia dilanda kesusahan dan menghiburnya dengan kata-kata penyemangat ketika ia sedih.

Kini, saat-saat menyenangkan itu tak pernah kembali lagi. Tak ada lagi temannya berbagi ketakutan ketika lampu padam. Tak ada lagi yang menemaninya sebelum tidur. Tak ada lagi pemuda yang akan memarahinya jika ia terlalu baik pada seseorang.

"Hinata!"

Sebuah panggilan membuat Hinata berbalik. Di sana telah berdiri Kiba. Pemuda berstigma merah itu lantas mendekatinya dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Kau kenapa? Matamu sembab sekali." Kiba menyentuhkan tangannya di sekitar pipi Hinata. Membuat sang gadis Hyuuga merasa tidak nyaman karena biasanya yang melakukan ini hanya Sasuke seorang.

"Ikutlah denganku, Hinata. Siapa tahu kau akan merasa senang."

* * *

Sasuke menutup pintu taksi dengan kencang. Rasa rindu walau baru beberapa jam terpisah membuat ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Di sana ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang tak asing lagi.

"Neji!" Panggil Sasuke pada pemuda yang tengah menyiram tanaman itu.

Neji menoleh. "Akhirnya, kau datang juga." Pemuda itu berujar sembari membukakan pintu.

"Masuklah!"

"_Hn_."

Sasuke malangkah masuk. Betapa ingin ia tinggal kembali di rumah ini. Rumah yang ia diami selama 18 tahun. Yang kini tak lagi ia tempati. Tapi, ia tak lagi punya alasan untuk mendiami kediaman ini lagi.

"Sasuke? Itu Sasuke, Neji?" Haruka yang mendengar suara Sasuke dan Neji muncul dari dapur. Wajah wanita yang mirip Mikoto itu tampak sumringah. Bagaimanapun ia sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Ibu. _A-ah_, maksudku Bibi Haruka." Sasuke membetulkan panggilannya pada wanita tersebut. Ya, waktu telah berubah. Tidak mungkin ia seterusnya memanggil Haruka dengan sebutan ibu.

"Kau tetap boleh memanggilku ibu, Sasuke. Keadaan dan waktu boleh berubah. Tapi, tidak dengan kenangan dan perasaan." Haruka tersenyum lembut.

"Baik. Ibu, Hinata di mana?"

"Hinata-_nee_ pergi ke luar. Ia terlihat tertekan sekali, lho, Sasuke-_nii_." Hanabi yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tadi aku melihatnya di pertokoan. Ia sedang berjalan seorang diri. Aku ingin memanggil tapi aku sedang ada di dalam bis jemputan."

* * *

Sasuke melangkah dengan tergesa. Ia telah mendengar penuturan Haruka, Neji dan Hanabi perihal keadaan Hinata. Hinata pasti sama sepertinya. Berharap saat sebelumnya terulang dan mereka bisa membenahi ucapan mereka. Sasuke tak pernah keberatan hidup tidak normal. Asalkan bersama Hinata.

Ia berjalan di antara para pejalan kaki sampai akhirnya secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan tiga orang gadis yang mengenalinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Tiga gadis itu menyapanya. _Oh_, ayolah. Uchiha itu sedang tergesa-gesa!

"Kau sedang apa sendirian di sini? Lebih baik ikut bersama kita ke kafe!"

Sasuke menepis tangannya yang digelayuti seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan ikat satu. Namun, gadis yang lain mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru. Tolong biarkan aku pergi!"

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang mencari Hinata!" Pemuda itu hendak beranjak.

"Mencari Hinata?" Gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata mengulas sebuah senyuman. Ia menunjukkan _handphone_-nya. Di mana ia tengah menggunakan layanan _video call_ dengan seseorang. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat _video_ yang terlihat di sana. Di mana Hinata tengah berada dalam sebuah kamar bersama Kiba. Hinata terlihat terpojok sementara Kiba mengancamnya.

"_See_? Gadis yang kau cari sedang bersenang-senang dengan pemuda lain. Biarkan sajalah!" Ino menampakkan raut puas ketika mendapati Sasuke yang kehilangan kata-kata.

Tapi, sejurus kemudian, pemuda Uchiha itu menggebrak meja dengan keras. Ia lantas berbalik dan hendak pergi dari sana.

"KAU MASIH MAU MENCARINYA? IA BAHKAN SUDAH TIDAK PEDULI PADAMU!" Sakura berteriak.

Sasuke mendelik. "BERISIK! TAHU APA KALIAN SOAL HINATA? AKU HIDUP BERSAMANYA SELAMA INI! BEDEBAH!"

Karin, Ino dan Sakura terkatung-katung di dalam kafe sedangkan sang Uchiha sudah pergi.

"Sudah tinggal selama ini itu apa maksudnya?"

"Sebelumnya juga Sasuke-_kun_ berkata bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya."

"Jangan-jangan …."

* * *

'_Sial!'_

Sasuke menderapkan langkahnya kencang-kencang. Ia tidak ingin terlambat untuk melindungi Hinata! Tapi, ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana Hinata berada!

Sasuke tidak mungkin kembali dan bertanya pada gadis-gadis itu, bisa-bisa ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan Hinata sama sekali.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan memejamkan mata. Berharap ia dan Hinata masih bisa berhubungan lewat pikiran masing-masing walau sudah terpisah. Sebuah lokasi tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya dan Sasuke tidak menunggu lama untuk berlari ke sana.

Sebuah losmen usang menjadi tempat yang Sasuke tuju. Dengan tanpa basa-basi ia berlari dan membuka satu per satu kamar. Tidak peduli penjaga losmen mencoba menghentikannya.

_BRAKKK!_

Sasuke menendang salah satu pintu losmen. Di dalamnya, Hinata telah tersudut dengan Kiba yang sudah sangat dekat jaraknya dengan sang Hyuuga.

"SIALAN KAU!" Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam. Ia menarik kaos yang Kiba kenakan dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

Tamu di kamar lain berdatangan dan tak dapat melerai perkelahian sengit tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Kiba pingsan karena pukulan di perut yang diterimanya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya lagi menyentuh gadisku, brengsek!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi dari sana. Di jalan, Hinata meminta Sasuke memperlambat larinya karena ia sudah kelelahan. Sasuke menurut, ia memperlambat laju larinya dan akhirnya berhenti.

"T-terima kasih, Sasuke."

"BODOH!"

Hinata terbelalak.

"JANGAN LAGI MAU DIAJAK PEMUDA LAIN! KAU ITU TERLALU POLOS!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Gadis lugu itu akhirnya menangis. Membuat Sasuke jadi serba salah karena tangis Hinata mengindang perhatian di sekitar sana. Sasuke akhirnya tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia membopong Hinata dan berlari ke tempat lain.

'_Ck_!'

* * *

_TAP …._

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata ketika mereka sudah berada di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia menghapus air mata Hinata dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya jika di dimensi hampa.

"Maafkan aku, ya. Aku egois." Sasuke menekuk wajahnya. Ia dan Hinata kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di taman.

"M-maafkan aku juga."

"Aku harap kita bisa kembali seperti dulu, atau setidaknya kita selalu bersama."

Hinata terkesima. Pernyataan Sasuke barusan terdengar seperti—

—"Hyuuga Hinata. Kita sudah terpisah raga. Tapi, aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Maukah kau menerimaku selamanya untuk mengisi hari-harimu dalam suka ataupun duka?"

"Sasuke!" Hinata mengalungkan tangannya dan Sasuke manangkap tubuh Hinata dengan sigap.

Hinata menerima perasaan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, kebersamaan mereka selama ini memang telah bermetamorfosa menjadi sebuah cinta. Sehingga ketergantungan satu sama lain telah sedemikian besar dan tak dapat lagi terbendung. Mereka sadar, mereka telah merasa sempurna bersama. Hinata yang terlalu baik dan Sasuke yang selalu melakukan tindakan negatif. Mereka saling mengisi. Menyeimbangkan eksistensi mereka menjadi sesuatu yang sempurna.

* * *

Mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Haruka, Neji, Hanabi dan Hiashi menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan antusias, apalagi melihat bagaimana mesranya mereka.

Sasuke dan Hinata melangsungkan pernikahan setelahnya. Sasuke akhirnya bekerja di bawah naungan Uchiha _Corporation_ sebagai manajer dan Hinata memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Mereka tetap tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga sementara Mikoto dan sekeluarga kembali berkemas-kemas untuk tinggal serumah lagi dengan Hyuuga. Keajaiban mereka yang semula memang sudah sirna. Tapi, ini adalah awal yang baik untuk kembali mewujudkan keajaiban baru. keajaiban abadi yang bernama kebahagiaan.

_**FIN**_


End file.
